Harmony, Discord and Dancing
by Bad l'Cie
Summary: Cosmos and Chaos have arranged for their warriors to kick back for one night for a party. The planning had been left to last minute and the Cosmos warriors have to look past this to make this party fun.Is it a recipe for disater or for success? One shot


I do not own anything from Dissidia.

Cosmos had called us back to Sanctuary again. We, her warriors stood before her waiting to hear why she had called us back. She raised her hand to silence us. The silent murmuring faded and all eyes were on Cosmos. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I think that you need a little rest from this war and Chaos agrees with me. Both sides will be taking a day off to spend the day at a party." Cosmos said. The warriors were really excited about this. I seemed to be the odd one out. A party in the middle of a war wasn't practical, but the others really wanted to have this go ahead.  
"Settle! Settle! It will be tonight. Short notice, I know... But I expect the party to be prepared for by seven. Got it?" She asked.  
"Yes. We will get it done." Warrior of Light replied. I rolled my eyes at the kiss up.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it." She said and disappeared.

Warrior of Light called us into a group.  
"Ok, to be ready by tonight we start getting this together now. Kain, Cecil, Firion and Laguna will be on lights. That includes the dance floor, the one that lights up." He instructed and the four nodded. Laguna waved the guys over. They went over to a secluded area to chat about light details.  
"Right. Onion Knight, Vaan, Squall, Zidane and Bartz will be on food." He then said. Vaan looked fairly excited about doing the food.  
"Let's do all different types of finger food and a couple of bowls of punch!" Vaan exclaimed.  
"Not the kind that tastes bad." Onion Knight replied. The other boys nodded in agreement and headed off.  
"I guess that leaves up with the decorations." Warrior of Light concluded. I groaned. Yuna shook her head at me.  
"Cheer up! It will be fun!" Yuna exclaimed.  
"Yuna's right... Lightning, at least fake being happy just once." Tifa replied. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

Warrior of Light wandered off on us, so I guess the decorating was up to Yuna, Tifa and me. Tifa looked at the surroundings and then closed her eyes to think. Yuna wondered the area around us and checked out every nook and cranny. I guess she was finding out the best place to hang things.  
"He does realise that no one is doing music, right?" I asked my two occupied decorating buddies.  
"Hey! Warrior of Light! Who's doing music?" Tifa yelled at the procrastinating warrior. He stopped chatting with Cecil and Kain and wandered over.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You've got no one doing the music genius." I retorted.  
"Oh, that's a problem..." he said and I slapped my palm against my face.  
"You know what? You do it and we'll handle the decorations." I said.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Go!" I exclaimed and pointed to the distance. He shook his head at me and headed off with Laguna, Cecil, Kain and Firion.

Yuna and Tifa sighed and then sat down to think of something.  
"Oh! Flowers!" Yuna exclaimed.  
"Good idea!" Tifa exclaimed in agreement and they made a list of things to get.  
"What about tables?" Tifa asked and Yuna nodded.  
"Candles, roses, red velvet... make it all romantic like." Yuna replied. Tifa gave her a high five and they continued to jot down ideas. I folded my arms and looked around at what we had to work with.  
"What about petals on the water?" I asked. Tifa and Yuna turned and stared at me.  
"I don't get it." Yuna replied with a confused shake to her head. I sighed. This was going to be harder than it looked. Suddenly, a manikin ran into Sanctuary and I pulled out by gunblade to confront it. After dealing with the carbon nuisance, I folded my Blazefire Saber back into its sheath. I looked down at the rose petals from the battle just floating on the surface of the ground. It did look quite good. I picked up some of the petals and brought them over to Tifa and Yuna. I let them fall onto the water in front of them. They looked at it and Tifa nodded.  
"That looks good. Good work." Tifa said and I sat down next to them. We continued to plan the decorations for a good three hours.

It took us only twenty minutes to get the place ready. Yuna placed a red velvet table cloth over the tables which the boys would put the food on. Laguna and Kain installed the dance floor as Cecil and Firion worked on lighting. Tifa was hanging white paper lanterns on every little sharp edge that could serve as a hook. Yuna lit the candles she placed around the little tables we had set up for those who wanted to sit down and eat or talk with somebody else. We agreed on multicoloured rose petals only being scattered around the tables and Cosmos' throne. So I was the unfortunate one to do the task of spreading rose petals over the ground. Vaan and the Onion Knight wondered in with a large bowl full of liquid each. Squall and Zidane brought four plates of finger food whilst Bartz carted around a red toy wagon that held all different types of cutlery. The Warrior of Light was struggling to get the DJ booth set up. One of the Chaos warriors showed up way too early and shoved the Warrior of Light away from the booth. It was Garland. He began to set the booth without a single hitch. Everyone stopped, stared and chuckled at the scene before getting back to setting up.

"That's the petals done." I announced and held Yuna light the rest of the candles.  
"I wonder if Warrior of Light knows how to mix tracks?" Yuna asked me. I chuckled.  
"It seems that Garland knows what he's doing! I don't think that warrior knows anything other than kissing up to Cosmos!" I replied. Yuna laughed silently and we continued to light the white candles.  
"What's up people?" Tifa asked and fixed one of the table cloths.  
"Lighting candles. You finished?" I asked in reply. Tifa sighed and nodded. She picked up another lighter and joined us in lighting the candles. The three of us turned to the DJ table and laughed. Garland smacked the Warrior of Light on the back of his head and yelled, "Pay attention!" Garland's yelling made the flames on the candles tremble and almost blow out. We laughed as Garland tried to teach the hopeless warrior how to use it. Laguna wondered up to us and wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Who here thinks that the music will be terrible tonight?" he asked with a chuckle. The three of us looked at each other and each put our hands up.  
"Agreed." He replied and shook his head.  
"If Garland can save the day and turn him into some professional music mixer, that would be a miracle." Yuna chuckled. We shared a moment of laughter before Laguna had to go assist Kain with the dance floor again.

Cosmos showed up about seven minutes before seven. She inspected everything very carefully.  
"Well done. The other warriors will show up at any moment so just relax for now." Cosmos said. There was a round of cheering before everyone settled down and tried to get into a party mood. Yuna and Tifa gave each other a high five and I smiled.  
"You know, this might be fun." I said. I was as surprised I said that as Yuna and Tifa were.  
"It will be fun!" Yuna exclaimed.  
"I'm looking forward to watching the Warrior of Light mess up and Garland having to save the day." I chuckled.  
"Same!" Tifa replied. Vaan, Laguna and Kain wondered over to us.  
"Nice job on the dance floor boys!" Tifa said.  
"Great deco!" Vaan exclaimed.  
"The food looks great!" Yuna commented.  
"The music would be the only downfall..." Kain uttered and broke into laughter.

The Chaos warriors began to arrive and this was the moment of truth. The moment in which the Warrior of Light's reputation was on the line. He tried to start a track but ended up making a messy mix that almost blew our eardrums out. The Warrior of Light stopped the track and we removed our hands from our ears.  
"Move!" Garland bellowed and shoved the warrior off of the booth. He then put on a good song and the mood immediately picked up. Tidus and Cloud came over to the group.  
"Yuna, you want to dance?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded and then took his hand. She waved goodbye as she hit the dance floor with Tidus.  
"Come on, Mr. Grouchy! Let's dance!" Tifa exclaimed and dragged Cloud to the dance floor. Vaan spotted Terra and wondered over to her. She shyly took his hand and they headed to the dance floor. Zidane and Bartz followed Squall to the dance floor and then they started shuffling. Ultimecia and Jecht sat at a table and mainly talked. She got up from the table, pushed him off of the chair and joined the Emperor on the dance floor. Exdeath and the Cloud of Darkness were dancing with Ultimecia and the Emperor.

Laguna and Kain stood beside me and sighed.  
"I want to dance." Laguna sighed sadly. I rolled my eyes.  
"You can go." I replied.  
"I don't want to dance alone." He uttered.  
"Then go with Kain." I replied. Kain shrugged and they joined the dancing masses. Firion came up to me and smiled nervously.  
"Um, Light? Would you like to dance with me?" Firion asked. He caught me off guard. Cecil stood with Golbez next to him and they nodded wildly.  
"Sure." I replied and Firion led me to the dance floor. He tried to pull me close but I tried to keep my distance. When the song ended, Yuna and Tifa pulled me away to one of the tables.

"Ooh! Light and Firion!" Tifa mused.  
"Don't get too excited about it." I replied. Yuna gasped.  
"You don't like him?" Yuna asked.  
"As nice of a guy as Firion is, I don't consider him to be boyfriend material. At least not for me anyways." I replied. Tifa hummed and crossed her arms around her chest.  
"Then what is what you consider boyfriend material?" Tifa asked. Yuna moved in closer to hear my answer. I put some thought into this. No one had actually asked me this before.  
"Hm... He has to be smart, strong, level headed, sweet when wants to be and quite good looking." I replied.  
"That's Firion in a nutshell!" Yuna exclaimed. I shook my head.  
"Huh, not really..." I replied. Tifa looked around the area and then turned back to us.

"Cloud and Tidus seem to be talking with Sephiroth. He looks over here a lot." Tifa said. Yuna looked over at me and smiled.  
"Oh, does he now?" she asked playfully with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head at the two girls.  
"Don't do anything." I warned. They exchanged a cheeky glance and headed over to the three chatting Chaos warriors. Tifa and Yuna talked with them for a few minutes before waving me over. I sighed and headed over to them.  
"Hey Light!" Tifa exclaimed.  
"So, I guess Yuna and I better be hitting the dance floor." Tidus said and took Yuna away from the group. She waved and they headed back to the dance floor.  
"I'm hungry. Come on Cloud, let's eat!" Tifa cheerfully exclaimed and pulled Cloud away to the food. I sighed. Yuna and Tifa had left me alone with a Chaos warrior. An awkward air of silence swept over us. Sephiroth's green cat like eyes stared into mine as if he could instantly read all of my thoughts. It was kind of intimidating, but it was kind of calming at the same time.

"How's the party?" I asked, trying to break the ice.  
"I don't really like parties." He replied.  
"Good, me neither." I said. He let out a little smile and then it faded.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked and held out his hand. My heart stopped.  
"Yeah." I replied and took his hand. Sephiroth led me to the dance floor just in time for a slow song. Go figure. I placed my hand around his neck and his hands rested on my lower back. We stepped in time to the music.

"This is sufficiently awkward." Sephiroth commented. I nodded.  
"Yeah... very." I replied. I turned my head to the side to find the Warrior of Light and Firion kissing.  
"That's extremely creepy." I said and Sephiroth turned to see what made me say that. He chuckled.  
"That's nothing. You should see Kefka and Kuja's relationship. It's extremely scary. More so than Chaos in his bad moods." He replied. I couldn't help but to let out a laugh.  
"That would be scary!" I exclaimed quietly. A moment of laughter passed between us. Sephiroth pulled me in closer and I sighed. He smiled and then I rested my head on his shoulder. We continued to dance as the song progressed.

"Lightning?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" I questioned in reply.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked quietly in my ear. I never expected him to ask me something like that.  
"I don't know. I'll let you know." I replied. I felt him sigh.  
"Do you?" I asked.  
"To some extent." He replied.  
"Meaning yes." I said.  
"Well, yes." He replied with a chuckle.  
"But keep it a secret. It's not what the other Chaos warriors call acceptable." He whispered.  
"I think that's sweet." I said and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and the music changed to something more upbeat.

All good things must come to an end. After dancing the night away, the party had ended. Just as the Chaos warriors were about to leave, I pulled Sephiroth aside.  
"I do." I said.  
"You do what?" he asked in confusion.  
"I do believe in love at first sight." I replied and pressed my lips up against his. Our lips soon parted and we laughed nervously.  
"Goodnight Lightning." He said and kissed my lips once more. He placed his hands on my lower back as our embrace tightened. Our lips parted again and I sighed.  
"Goodnight Sephiroth." I replied and I smiled before heading back to the other Cosmos warriors. We went back to our respective sides, both sides wanting some kind of end to this endless conflict.


End file.
